Another Step
by sheeryas
Summary: Kei felt the need to let Hikari know of something important and so he told her. Oneshot.


"Kei," he could hear her say, "Kei, wake up. You're going to be late!" This time, Hikari raised her voice as she tried her hardest to wake the sleepy blonde by her side. Instead of a fully awake Kei, her husband pulled her back to him and bind her with his arms, ever so lovingly.

"K-KEI!" she whimpered in anger and struggled to free herself from Kei's firm lock, only to end in failure as always.

Kei hugged her even closer if that was ever possible and took in the scent and feeling of his dearest so close to him. What's better than days waking up with the one you love the most next to you? Seconds passed and Hikari began pushing her way out of his grip once more, her cheeks scarlet. Even after years of marriage, those romantic subjects have pushed Hikari to the very edge of embarrassment very often and Kei only wished that she'd get over it entirely and just let him cover her complete with his kisses. He liked the thought of that.

"Kei, it's late!" Hikari finally gave up struggling but was clearly still determined to get her husband out of bed and off to work.

"Hmm? Sounds as if you just want me to get out of the house," he acted a little sad, "Or did you forget what today is?"

His words made Hikari look up to him with a puzzled look and tried to recall the date. "Wednesday..?" she was unsure.

Kei loosed his grip on Hikari and disappointment took over his expression.

"Did you really..?" he asked once more.

"So… it's not Wednesday?" Hikari replied and slowly distanced herself from Kei.

"Oh Jesus, you're the first person I have ever met to not remember her birthday at all!"

Birthday. Birthday?! Hikari shaped her mouth with an O and gasped. It was March 20th and she's officially 23. Happiness took her over after the initial shock and sat up with a wide grin. "Oh my God! It's today!" Kei smiled sweetly at her.

"Pfft, you know what, my bad. It would have been way better if I didn't remind you and planned out a surprise instead. Ah well," he lazily spoke and got off their bed. He walked towards the door and before her left, he turned his head to Hikari and their eyes met.

"Oh, and I gave everybody a day off so don't worry about me being late because I wanted to spend the rest of your birthday with you together."

Hikari blushed at his words and just sat there, staring the door. Then, she heard Kei continue his early statement, "_If you know what I mean_, sweetheart." Her cheeks become dead scarlet and accidentally ripped their royal blue blanket into halves out of embarrassment.

After fixing their bed, Hikari made her way to kitchen only to see Kei frying some bacon. She was surprised to see him cook for the both of them and wondered where the house chef went off to. He rarely cooked, for the company was a huge load on his shoulders. He almost never had the time but he wanted this and always had. He loved the very idea of him waking up in the morning to serve him and his wife breakfast and just spend time with each other.

Hikari sat on a chair by the island counter, closest to where Kei was and just watched him move around. Kei noticed her presence without taking a second to look, an odd ability he had developed over the years he had fallen deep in love with her.

"Hungry already, love? Just hold on, I'm almost done," He said in a loving tone and glanced over to the flustered woman who immediately looked away with her fingers playing with her beautiful long black hair. Teasing her with nicknames always seemed to please Kei in some ways. He chuckled at her reaction and went back to making breakfast.

"K-Kind of. And why are you the one cooking by the way?" she turned back at him.

Kei set the bacon and eggs on their plates and moved swiftly next to her, carrying their meal. "I did say a while back that I gave EVERYBODY a day off, right?" He then sat down.

"W-why do that?" Hikari questioned, clearly blushing when Kei leaned over real close to her. Very close, in fact. The blonde took a piece of the bacon with a silver fork and moved it just in front of Hikari's lips, trying to feed his dear wife. Hikari blushed even more.

"Regular days are regular days. However, today isn't one. It's your special day, my love and it's only proper that your most beloved husband spends it with you, not with some paper works."

Kei finished as he successfully got Hikari to bite and eat. He smiled at her as she looked away, avoiding his hypnotizing golden cat-like orbs, her cheeks redder than a ripe tomato. He always found Hikari to be extremely cute.

"Anyway, is there anything you want?" Kei asked.

Hikari hesitated at first then looked his way to tell him that she didn't need anything. Just enjoying the day with him is more than just fine. Kei loved that about her. She didn't love him for his money, looks or title, Hikari loved him because he's Kei and that's just about it. And Kei felt the same with her.

Kei formed a sly grin and the next thing he said made his wife's heart beat madly, "Well, there's only the two of us in the house. No one to bother us. Just you, me and well, you know…" He bit his lower lip and raised a brow, giving Hikari the so called 'sexy look'.

Hikari, on the other hand, surprisingly got what he meant right away and felt her heart hammering through her rib cage. She just wanted to melt there on the spot. Hikari eventually pulled herself back in pieces and quickly spun around, leaving Kei to face her back. Kei's grin began to fade at the sight of her so uncomfortable and trembling. Perhaps it was not a good tease.

"Sorry, just kidding," he assured her and continued to eat his meal.

With his words, Hikari found herself in good relief and saw Kei sort of disappointed. At least that what she thought she saw though Hikari had to be certain. She disliked seeing her husband with such faces.

"Anything wrong, Kei?" she finally spoke, worried.

Kei looked at her and shook his head slowly with a smile. Despite his smile, his eyes showed sadness and Hikari could tell. She has known her husband long enough to know if something's bothering him, even if he tried to hide the fact.

"Doesn't look like you're fine to me," Hikari reached out to hold his hand and Kei turned to face her, his cheeks tainted in pink at the sudden action. "I'm your wife. You can tell me anything," Hikari managed to say without a single stammer. Kei stared at her midnight orbs. He could easily tell that she was worried for him and so he decided to voice out the truth.

"Hikari…" Kei whispered as he looked down to see their fingers tangled. Hikari waited.

"I'm tired."

Tired? Was he overworking again? He left her confused until he opened his lips to talk once more.

"I mean… listen. Don't get me wrong. I love you, and I consider myself to be the luckiest man. But…" Kei trailed off, not so sure if he truly wanted to continue or not. As for Hikari, she tensed at the 'but' in the end. She could only assume something bad.

"I want somebody else in my life too."

At that, Hikari felt an arrow rip through her. What did he mean when he said he wanted somebody else too? Was she not enough? She could've sworn Kei told her more than a thousand times that he loved her and only her alone. She looked down and a blanket of sorrow enveloped her. Kei saw this.

"I want someone to run around the house," Kei continued, placing his free hand on their tangled fingers. She looked up.

"I want that someone to come running to our room when scared at night."

"I want that person to ask for many things from the both of us."

"I want to take that someone to school every day and make sure that that person will make many good friends."

"I want to teach that person about the many wonderful things this world has to offer."

"I want to embrace that person in my arms when things become difficult."

As Kei continued to speak, Hikari stared at him, confused. What was he trying to say?

"Hikari…" Kei looked at her, his eyes hinted with love and affection.

"I want a kid. A child that comes from you and me. Someone we'll cherish and care for each and every day."

Hikari's eyes widened and felt a heavy load lift off her shoulders. A child… That's what he wanted after all. She sighed in relief and just kept her eyes locked with his.

"I want him or her to call you the best mommy anyone could ever ask for and whine and beg for me to come home and play. In the most annoying way possible," Kei laughed quietly at the end and leaned his forehead against Hikari's.

Hikari was the one who would be easily flustered at things like that but this time, she gave in. She let him be near her and shared his breathe. She felt so warm just being with him.

"The most annoying way possible?" She giggled and raised a brow.

"I think I can live with that," Kei laughed with her and closed their distance as he placed his lips on her's. The kiss was sweet and passionate and their hearts raced, beating furiously. Hikari roped Kei's neck with her arms while Kei pulled her closer with his own, holding his wife by the waist.

Perhaps the idea of having children wasn't so bad. Maybe Hikari DID want children of her own too. It's been quite some time that it's just the two of them, husband and wife. She thought maybe… it's time to take another step and let someone be a part of their lives. And make them even happier than they ever were. Change wasn't a terrible thing.

"So..?" Kei's grin returned, only a little sweeter. Hikari bit her lower lip and smiled as she pushed herself away from Kei. She left him hanging.

"Let me eat my breakfast first, please," She said as she took a bite of her meal, beaming at Kei.

And he couldn't wait at all.

**Hah! Thanks for reading this fluffy one shot! Please review and let me know about what you think. Also, note that I'm just a beginner in writing. I'm more of an illustrator than a writer but friendly advices are encouraged! I'd like to learn more on how to be a better writer. Thank you!**


End file.
